Remnant's Blue Freelancer (Discontinued)
by Keyno242
Summary: Agent Washington, a ex-freelancer, now a soldier in the blue army and a top soldier and instructor in the Chorus army has mysteriously vanished from Chorus. Now he is in another dimension filled with creatures from nightmares and a rising threat, also every weapon is also a gun. Join Wash as he goes to Beacon academy to help in any way he can, and find a way back to his friends.
1. What Happened on Chorus

I would never have guessed that there were alternate dimensions, yet here I am, in a new world called Remnant. Yet my story didn't start on Remnant, it started many years ago, yet that's not where I'm gonna start there, I will start this chapter of my life on a far off planet called, Chorus. Chorus was under going a civil war when me and the reds and blues got there, the war was fueled by two mercenaries, Locus and Felix, with help from the UNSC's Chairman Malcolm Hargrove. The Chairman wanted the planets alien artifacts, but the inhabitants got in there way, and it would seem strange that a planet's inhabitants disappeared, yet if the UNSC found that the inhabitants killed each other, that's another story. The only thing that the Chairman didn't expect was that their last ship they pulled down was carrying some really annoyed soldiers who wanted to go home. When we crashed our ship was split in two, we were on crash sight bravo, me and the blues consisting of Tucker Caboose and I were on one side of the canyon and the reds consisting of their leader Sarge, Simmons, and Grif, at the time, tried to survive. We were in the middle of nowhere with limited supplies, and we needed to contact someone. For a while, we tried to re-pair our communications tower, on the way we had a few problems, yet we were able to contact Donut, a soldier in the red army. Except once the call ended Caboose found a new, friend, a mantis assault droid that he named, Freckles. Freckles has caused us many problems, for one, he made Caboose team leader and Caboose isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. So with Caboose as team leader he made us do stuff that was either unnecessary or the other doesn't know what to do. For example he made me a lookout for any attacks and made Tucker work on the radio tower. As the day went on I snuck off to work on something that could change Caboose's mind about Freckles. After a few hours Donut showed up along with Doc and the head of their robot, Lopez who went over with the reds while we faced with our problems. The reds also decided that they needed to kill Freckles and snuck onto the ship where they found a assault droid that was six times larger than Freckles, they disassembled the robot and brought it back to red base to re-build it. The reds also found these teleportation grenades in the ship as well and started to run some tests. On the same day I finished my project, but Freckles confronted me about not doing my work and tried to kill me, luckily Caboose came in time to stop him. I then told him that I was sorry that Church left him and that he replaced him with the first thing he saw, as I finished I gave him his old helmet that I was fixing, he then made me team leader again. Though I did need to work on my motor skills because his helmets visor stopped working and he couldn't see, then we were attacked by the Federal Army of Chorus. We were able to kill off the four soldiers but Locus, one of the mercs, was about to shoot me when Felix stopped him, we thought we could trust Felix at the time. He told us a larger attack was going to happen and that we needed to prepare, Tucker worked on Cabooses helmet, while me and the reds worked on the defenses. We were then attacked again, but not by the Feds, by the red's robot, Dos Point 0, who transferred himself into their mantis. At the same time the Feds began their attack. There were waves upon waves of soldiers in the front and a psychotic robot behind us, luckily Donut has a good arm and throw a teleportation grenade and teleported Dos Point 0 into a mine field. All we had to deal with were the Feds. Felix said that the army he was working for, The New Republic, were going to send reinforcements to help us. As we were fighting, it seemed as if we were gonna lose, but just in the nick of time, the New republic came charging in threw the caves, but one person ruined part of the plan. Locus came and knocked out Donut and Sarge, shot Lopez who transferred himself into Dos point 0's body, and he also got me. I wasn't out for long, I was able to get back up and told Freckles a command Caboose taught him, shake. Freckles stomped on the ground causing a miniature earthquake and closing off the entrance to the cave that Tucker, Caboose, Simmons, and Grif were in, then Locus came up behind me and knocked me out.

That day, I had the strangest dream, I saw what I have done, when I shot Donut, thinking that I killed him, when I betrayed the reds and blues, then Locus came up and said that we were the same. I couldn't believe him, he was a monster I was a soldier, back then I thought he was right. I then awoke inside one of the Federation's bases, I was instantly handcuffed and brought to some hall, where the General, Donald Doyle came up and did something I thought he wouldn't have done, he apologized to us. He then told the guards to uncuff us and give back our weapons, when I pointed my rifle at him demanding answers, he fainted. He was then brought outside and a cheery woman, who was probably a doctor, examined his condition, he was fine. The voice of the doctor sounded familiar, when I asked her who she was, she said her name was Doctor Grey and she was the one who looked after me when I was out. As soon as Doyle was up I asked him some questions and he explained that the New Republic were terrorist and that they wanted Chorus for themselves. I then asked him one more question, where were our robots. Apparently Lopez was deactivated and Freckles, he was destroyed, then Locus came up and said that he was destroyed because he refused to cooperate. Locus then did something, he gave me the memory storage of Freckles, somewhat like a gift. After that day we saw through the eyes of the Feds, they were just civilians who's peace was disrupted by terrorist, so we went where they needed us to go. For three weeks, we were transferred from one outpost to the next till we were gonna reach Armonia. Me, Sarge, Donut, and Lopez had a idea to rescue Tucker Caboose, Grif, and Simmons from the New Republic. When we were about to leave the outpost, we were surprised to see the four of them were outside of the door when we were gonna leave. Apparently the New Republic was seeking a new way of life because the Federation was corrupt, we told them that the New Republic were terrorist, but then it was quite, outside I could here alarms and people shouting now it was quite. We went outside and saw that the outpost was deserted, then a soldier came running towards us and said that we were under attack, but not from the New Republic. Before he could say anything more, a blast of orange energy hit him and the man turned to ash. The shot came from Locus, with him were soldiers in black armor, they were not Federation or New Republic. Locus kept talking about what their plans were, as he talked I could see that Tucker was hiding something behind his back, but before he could do anything Locus fired.. and Felix blocked it with his light shield. He called Tucker for a grenade, and Tucker tossed what was behind his back, a grenade. As Felix caught the grenade, he started to chuckle, and tossed the grenade up to Locus, they both began to explain why they were doing this, it was for the money, he also explained that they lied and that their employer the chairman wanted what was on Chorus. The one thing they didn't expect was that the soldier Locus handed the grenade to wasn't his man, it was Carolina, a ex-freelancer, like me. She pulled the pin to the grenade and let it fall next to Locus, she then jumped down to face Felix, yet he stabbed her in the leg. Knowing that we had to retreat, Carolina pulled out a teleportation grenade and teleported us, along with Doctor Grey who was running up to us, to a small camp in the middle of nowhere. Along with Carolina, Epsilon was with her, which made Tucker angry and tried to attack him, only to fall flat. Carolina and Church explained what they did on the planet and told us all that they knew of this control. They've been capturing freelancer equipment to keep it away from the space pirates, who were the soldiers that worked for Locus and Felix. Along with that they have radio jammers set up along Chorus, you can only contact people on certain frequincies. As Carolina finished her story and Grey patched up her leg, she said that we should retrieve a manifest of what our ship was holding. So the reds went to crash site bravo while Tucker, Caboose, Carolina, and I went to crash site alpha. The mission went smooth at first, we discovered that the Space Pirates used tracker beams to pull down ships and kill the crew and steal what ever was of use. Then when we were in the ship and started to down load the manifest, that's when thing went wrong. Space Pirates started to swarm the place and we had no idea why, they just kept coming. Some started to close in and Tucker pulled out the drive, disrupting the download, we were forced to retreat. Once we got back Grey was there to greet us and Church started to yell at Tucker on how he screwed everything up. Soon the reds got back with a full manifest, but it was in lockdown and Church needed to crack it. Everything seemed good, until a space pirate came up behind Caboose and tried to stab him, luckily Carolina was fast enough to realize what was going on and used her speed boost to knock out the man, but re-opened her wound. We bound him up and put him in the nearby, and now abandoned research lab, luckily Carolina was able to recover quickly thanks to her healing unit, she then made her way to the prisoner to interrogate him. For a few minutes of this, the man wouldn't talk and Carolina started to get angry, really angry, Grey then volunteered to interrogate the man, she told us to wait outside, and a few moments later we heard screaming and Grey humming with glee. She came out a couple minutes later and told us what he told her, Carolina asked to speak to the prisoner, but Grey needed to put him back together. As soon as Grey finished Carolina asked him about he trackter beams and how they used them, that was all he knew, but before he could say anything of why they were doing this, he was hit by a blast of orange energy and turned to ash, they somehow found us again. Then Church mentioned a tracking device and I looked over to Caboose, he had Freckles, and the tracking device. I then took a teleportation grenade and teleported us to a ship re fueling station, this would give us some cover for a little while. I then told everyone that Freckles was the tracking device. Church then extracted the tracker without harming the memory storage, Carolina was understandabley, pissed off. I was then charged to guard the perimeter of the area while the guys cooled off. I then came up as Church and Tucker apologized on what happened, and I could tell that they were good. Then Felix's voice was on the radio giving us a proposition, he said that he had a ship waiting for us, and that we could take it, that would mean that the two armies would kill each other and the space pirates will get what they want. As Felix ended we went other our choices that we could take: Option A: We could take our last teleportation grenade and jump to a place on Chorus where we could lay low for a while. The con here is that the armies would blow each other to bits, we would then get enough enhancements to contact the UNSC and bring control to justice. Option B: If Locus and Felix are telling the truth, we go back to the canyon, get on the ship and go home, if anyone asks, we tell them that we stole the ship before the two armies showed up and killed each other. Option C: We teleport to the radio jammer, if we take out their defenses and shut down the machine, and if we're not to late, then we can broadcast a message to the capital. The con, most of us won't make it back. But there is an option D: Me and Carolina go on the run with Epsilon and do our best to bring down control, and the guys can take the ship go home, yet this didn't sit well with the others, they wanted to help. So we went with option C. First we took care of a few loose ends, Grey put Freckles into Caboose's gun and that should cover the invisibility, all we needed to do was go to the jammer. We went there as fast as we could and snuck our way in, yet when Carolina used her active camofluage to blend in with the pirates, Locus and Felix grew suspicious. It didn't take long for the guys to mess something up and make to much noise, but that was what we wanted. Locus sent two men to search the caves and were shot down by Freckles, that's when the battle broke out, the reds and blues delt with the grunts while Carolina and I fought Locus and Felix, Carolina was defeated by Felix quickly thanks to her leg, but she wasn't killed. All I had to do was find Locus, which was hard since he used his invisibility to hide and he tried to psyche me out, saying that we were the same, we were soldiers, but he was wrong, I'm the soldier, he's nothing but a monster. I was defeated by Locus, but he spared me, he then went over to Felix who was fighting Tucker, thing is, Felix told Tucker about how they manipulated the Feds and Rebels to go and kill each other. The thing they didn't expect was that Church was recording everything he said and broadcasted it to Armonia. Felix and Locus retreated for now, and the Feds and Rebels made a alliance to defeat the Chairman. Yet the war was far from over, but we had time to train, I instructed the soldiers in what I learned during Project Freelancer. While The others went out on missions to capture bases and outposts. This lasted for a few months till on the latest run, the Chairman was studying an ancient alien temple. Sarge, Tucker, Caboose, and Grey went out to study it, and Tucker activated it, this caused all of the dormant alien weapons to turn on and destroy the chairman's modified weapons. A map also showed the location of another tower. We also planned to march onto one of radio jammers, so we separated, Tucker, Grey, Carolina, Church, and Caboose went to the tower, while me, Sarge, Simmons, and Grif aided the army on the charge. For each group, there were differences in success, for Tucker's group, they found a alien construct that Caboose named Santa, also Caboose Is a true warrior, so he was able to activate him. They also discovered that another alien sword was on the planet, the only problem was that Charon heard them and plan to go after it. Then my group didn't have as much success, it turned out that it was a ambush and that Charon had more troops than we thought, we were able to make it out, but we lost lives in the process. Doyle decided to go after the sword since it also acted as a key, and a tower was on Chorus that could kill all sentient life on the planet. Doyle did make it but Felix and Locus, along with a new friend who named himself shark face. Felix did get hold of the sword, but it's blood locked, so only Doyle can use it, unless he dies. Doyle was able to escape and got picked up by Carolina, only now, Doyle needs to be guarded so no one tries to kill him. Things went smoothly, but of course, Charon attacks, we could not defend our selves, but we could blow up the nuclear reactor along with Charon's men along with it, we just needed to evacuate everyone and make it to the reactor and out of the city fast enough. Doyle volunteered for this, he knew the city inside and out, so he did all he could, but he was found and the controls were destroyed. Doyle needed to detonate the reactor manually, and that meant sacrificing himself. He was able to blow up the reactor and blew half of Charon's men to hell, but Doyle died, and Felix now had the sword. The armies were separated and had low moral, yet Kimball was able to rally the troops to follow her, we were able to supply them with alien weapons to attack Charon's main base while me and Carolina went out to stall Locus and Felix from activating the purge.  
The fight between the four of us was close and tiring, but luckily we were able to stall the mercs long enough for our men to take over the base and bring down their ship. The ship crashed into the purge tower destroying it. Luckily Carolina was with me or I would have died, we thought that we killed Locus and Felix, we were wrong. When we got back, the army swarmed the base, but the victory was short lived. The Chairman brought a Mantis assault droid, we were lucky that we destroyed it quickly. Then The reds and blues, along with Church went over to the temple of communications to broadcast our message. From there they had a run in with Locus and Felix, they were able to kill Felix, but Locus escaped. They broadcasted the message and we had the victory and peace we deserved, or so we thought. The Chairman brought his ship to the planet and brought down several more Mantis, we could handle one but several would be a blood bath, luckily the guys were closer and brave enough to go to the Chairman's ship and face him. It took a while and we lost many men, and others were injured, but they did it, they disabled the Mantis droids. All we had to do was bring down the Chairman, Me, Carolina, Grey, Jensen, Palomo, Smith, Bitters, and a injured Mathews went up to help them, but when we got there, they did it. The rag tag group of soldiers did it, Tucker was somehow wearing the Meta's armor, and many bodies of Charon were over the place. The only person we lost was... Church, he sacrificed himself to help everyone, an old friend who went through so much, who died many times, but kept helping his friends, was dead.


	2. The Mission

A few months have passed since the fall of the Ex-Chairman, Malcolm Hargrove, many ships came to help in bringing him down, even Tucker's kid, junior, brought the Sangheili to help. Hargrove was arrested, Chorus was in a time of peace, and construction to re-build Armonia, but everything was not cheery. Since the death of Church, me, Carolina, and the guys have not been speaking to a lot of people since then. We either locked ourselves in our rooms, or we helped in any ways we can. Caboose has been the one who took Church's death the hardest, Caboose held Church close, and when we were in the canyon before Caboose was the saddest I saw, as if Church was already gone, although he was just with Carolina. Everyone is able to cope with the loss, yet it all feels different, it is quite, no arguing or shouting, nothing. Luckily, today I have a mission that can take my mind off of the past events, Kimball was scouting around the temple of arms when the map popped up in front of her with coordinates to another temple. I volunteered for this mission because the guys didn't seem up to it, while Carolina wanted to go, I told her off because I new that she was hiding the pain and needed to cope with it without going on a mission. So I took a pelican to the coordinates. The flight took most of the day, it was past noon when I got to the temple, it was surrounded by thick jungles and vegetation, but it was easy to spot from the sky. I landed the pelican in a clearing a few miles from it and began my trek towards it.  
The hike took a a hour or two to get to the temple, but it did take my mind off of the past and I began to grow curious of the temple, Santa listed off some temples, like the temple of bountiful harvest, or the temple of procreation, but I doubt this was either of them. It did resemble the temple that Carolina found Santa, there was a beam of focused energy shooting out of it, but it isn't a temple where someone can prove themselves because Santa said there was only one. I walked into the temple with my rifle out and the safety off in case someone, or something is in here. I walked over to the beam of energy to investigate, I'm not sure what it will do, I needed Doctor Grey here to translate the alien scriptures that were on the wall, since I could not read alien.  
"Kimball, this is Wash, I found what you were looking for."  
"Good work Agent Washington, return back to base as soon as you can."  
"Roger that, Agent Washington, out." I then turned off my comms and made the treck back to the pelican, as I walked towards it, I passed the time by wondering what this temple could do, I remember that the purge would kill all sentient life on Chorus with the flick of the key, which Tucker has. As soon as I knew it, I made it to the pelican and boarded onto it ready to make my way back to our temporary base of operations. As soon as I was in the air I made my way back, I went as fast as I could, but something happened. I started to feel light headed and my vision began to darken. I tried my best to stay awake, but to no avail, my arms then began to go numb and I gained a splitting head ache. I then felt like I was being evaporated on the spot, and before I knew it I succumbed to the darkness, and I passed out.


	3. Welcome to Remnant

I woke up in the cockpit of the pelican, the canopy was shattered and sparks flew around everywhere, my chest felt like fire and when I reached up to touch them, my arm and chest flared up in pain. I probably broke my arm and a few ribs from the crash, I un-buckled myself from the seat and hobbled my way to the ramp of the pelican, it looked like it was operational, I pushed the button and the ramp slowly lowered itself. The ramp then stopped halfway down, I sighed in annoyance, and with my good arm tried to push the ramp the rest of the way, but when I put some weight on it, the ramp snapped off and fell to the ground with a 'thud'. I hopped down to the ground and fell to my knees from the sudden spike of pain. My vision blurred and I closed my eyes to make it stop, when I re-opened them, my vision was a bit better, I then slowly got up and began to walk. I hoped I would be able to find civilization that was close by, the fact that it was night didn't help either, as I wasn't even able to walk ten feet before collapsing from pain. I laid down on my back to recover a bit and catch my breath, the pain was terrible, I couldn't even walk, much less breath, but I needed to continue. I got back up and slowly started to walk, but when I walked a few paces, I heard a growl come from behind me. I grabbed my rifle and slowly turned to face the beast that came from the forest. What I didn't expect was that the beast, wasn't anything that I've ever seen in my life. It resembled a large bear with black fur, but it had eyes as red as blood and bone armor covering most of its body. I aimed my rifle at the creatures head and opened fire, but the bullets just bounced off of it.  
"What the- why doesn't my gun work?!" I shouted in surprise, but what also surprised me was that my voice was slightly higher than I remembered it. I didn't have time to react as the bear like creature charged at me, it swung its paw full of jagged claws at me and hit me in the chest sending me back several feet and crashing into a tree. A shudder of pain racked threw my body as I felt some more ribs cracking, I could also feel some blood going down the back of my head. When the beast hit me it sent my rifle spinning to the side, all I had left was my magnum at my side, I drew it with my good hand and aimed at it, my vision began to blur and my hand was shaking. I then dropped the hand gun to my side, the beast then saw this as a perfect time to charge at me, I closed my eyes waiting for the final blow to come, but instead I heard a roar, and death didn't come for me. When I opened my eyes, my vision began to darken around the edges but I saw the person who saved me clearly.  
She had blond hair pulled back in a bun with a few strands framing her face, she also had green eyes shielded by oval glasses. She was wearing a business looking outfit, consisting of a white button down shirt, a black skirt, riding boots, leggings, and a black cape with a purple inside. At her side was a riding crop, the woman then began to walk over to me, but again, I fell into the darkness.

I woke up again, but this time to a blinding white light and beeping noises. I shielded my eyes so they could adjust, and when they did, I saw that my left arm had tubes running from it to a machine that was checking my vitals, I then looked around and saw that I was in a hospital room. I was in a simple white hospital gown, the black under suit for my armor was folded on a chair next to the bed with my helmet on top, the visor was slightly damaged. I looked to my right arm which had a cast on it, I then sat up, but the searing pain in my chest caused me to lay back down. I hardly remember what happened after the crash, the only thing I do remember is the strange creature that resembled a bear, and the woman who saved me, I just wonder how did I crash? I wasn't able to ponder on this for long as the curtain that separated my room and the outside opened to reveal a man. He had a slight mess of grey hair with hazel eyes accompanied by brown reading glasses, he was wearing a green shirt under a dark green vest, jacket and pants, with a pair of black loafers and a light forest green scarf, on the scarf was a silver cross. The man also carried a cane, but it had what resembled the trigger to a gun, in his other hand a carried a mug with, what smelt like coffee.  
"I see that you are awake, and in good condition."  
"By good condition, I'm assuming you mean barely in one piece." The man smirked at this, then behind him came the woman who saved me, she had a calculating look in her eyes that reminded me of someone.  
"Do you know where you are?" The man asked, as if I should somehow know.  
"No, I have no clue as to where I am, mind telling me."  
"You are in Beacon Academy's infirmary, you suffered some injuries from the attack, and when Glynda found you, there was what seemed like a military ship and you, a seventeen year old boy in a suit of advanced armor I haven't seen. Now, do you mind explaining what you were doing." The man said, it was calm and it wasn't demanding, but he said it as if he held a high rank in the military, like a general who was playing the good cop to get answers, but what surprised me was that he said I was seventeen.  
"I am part of the military, and why you said that I'm seventeen, I have no clue." I looked over at the two, the man had a calm expression, while the woman, whose name is Glynda, was hiding some anger.  
"Is this some prank, you tried to pull off?" Glynda said furiously, "Stealing a military airship and going on a joy ride?"  
"As I said, I am part of the military, I have no clue where I am, what beacon is, what that thing was, and how I crashed, I just want to know who the hell you two are and how I can get back to my friends." I said with anger seeping into my words, then something happened, Santa appeared next to me. He surprised Glynda and the man, but they didn't react to him.  
"I think I can answer that for you, Agent Washington," Santa said "When you were investigating the temple of penitence, I went through the logs that were stored in your helmet, you had a troubled past, when you met the reds and blues, you helped them, then you betrayed them, but they forgave you and helped you, but I can tell that those memories are haunting you. So when you left to go back to your friends, I activated the temple, this in turn sent you to this dimension and deactivated the temple until you find what you are looking for." What Santa said left me speechless. Then the man spoke up.  
"Who is this."  
"I am a Artificial Intelligence Construct created to watch over the temples on the planet Chorus, I have entered Agent Washington's helmet to help, and guide him through his quest to seek forgiveness." Again, this left me speechless, how am I in another dimension? And why would he do this?  
"I see, so you come from this planet?"  
"Indeed, Chorus was where my creator left most of their valuable technology, from weapons to medicine, my creators also constructed temples to store such treasures, or, to destroy it."  
"So, Agent Washington, you came from this planet?"  
"Yes, before I got here, Chorus was under going a civil war, it was resolved and the people who fanned the flames were brought down, but we lost many lives in the process."  
"Were you originally from Chorus?"  
"No, I was part of a group of elite soldiers who were trained to bring down the insurrection. A group of people who wanted to dominate, that was before Chorus."  
"Agent Washington, do you mind telling me you r story, in return I will tell you what you need to know about remnant," At this I knew that I should tell him my story, I'm not sure if I can trust him "Oh and my name is Ozpin, I'm the headmaster of Beacon." It made since now that this man would be the headmaster, he had an air of authority around him. I still didn't know if I could trust him, but I could use information about this place, so I told him my story and where it all started, on the Mother of Invention.

When I finished I could see that both Glynda and Ozpin were processing what I said, I could see disbelief in Glynda's eyes, but I couldn't tell what Ozpin was thinking. There was a brief moment of silence before Ozpin spoke up.  
"I believe him."  
"You do?" Glynda said in disbelief.  
"Yes, you said when you found him, there was a large drop ship that wasn't part of the Atlas military, along with his armor, and the A.I., I believe he isn't from here. So in return, I will tell you what you need to know about Remnant." Ozpin then told me about the creatures of grim, the one I fought was known as a ursa, he also told me about dust, aura and how a semblance works and is produced. Ozpin then explained what the Faunus were and about the White Fang, at this, I grew curious about them. Their fight resembled the New Republic's, but the White Fang fought for control, will the knew organization did, the old White Fang fought for equal rights, and was harmless. Now the White Fang are killing and stealing to make a impression. It took less time for Ozpin to explain about Remnant, while explaining my story took well over an hour.  
"I can see that you've been going through a lot," I said but I have one more question "Why do you think I'm seventeen?" Before Ozpin could answer, Santa appeared.  
"When the temple transported you here, it changed your age so you can attend Beacon Academy."  
"Wait, it changed my age? And how did it know that Beacon even existed?"  
"The temple of pentitince is the most advanced temple that my creators have constructed, it chooses where the being is needed and changes them so they can forgive their sins. The temple guessed that Beacon will be able to help you, so along with setting your destination, it made sure you were able to join."  
"So, this temple wants him to come to Beacon?" Glynda asked.  
"Yes." Ozpin looked over to Glynda and they seemed to have a mental argument, but by the looks of it, Glynda was loosing. After a brief moment of silence, and Glynda rolling her eyes, Ozpin spoke his answer.  
"All right you may become a student in Beacon, but, you can't wear your armor, since it will draw to much attention, and we will have to modify you weapons to use dust, since lead bullets have no effect on the grim. We will also need to assign you a scroll, I will also have to find someone who can unlock your aura, if you have one that is. Well, I guess all you have to do till we're finished setting you up, is to get some rest and heal. Actually there is another matter we need to discus before I leave you to rest, what is your name, we can't just call you agent Washington. We could use Washington as your family name, but what about your given name." I knew he was going to ask this question, I will have to go by my original name for who knows hoe long.  
"David, my name was David."  
"Well then David, it was a pleasure to meet you, and I plan to see you in at the opening ceremony in a month." Ozpin then turned around and left with Glynda next to him, leaving me in silence. Santa then popped up in front of me.  
"It seems everything has gone smoothly."  
"Yeah, it seems like I will be attending Beacon. The only problem is that I know a handful of the history of Remnant."  
"Once the headmaster gives you your scroll, I will transfer the data you will need to it, and when you get your aura unlocked and you get your weapons back, you will be able to train."  
"Wait, you know that I have aura?"  
"Yes, when the temple modified you, it was able to change your soul so it can generate aura."  
"All Ozpin needs to do is find someone so they can unlock it for me."  
"Indeed, but what you need to do now is rest, you will need it."  
"Yeah, you're right, I'm starting to feel woozy, rest could also help past the time." I then closed my eyes and easily fell into a deep, and well needed, sleep.


	4. Training and New Gear

It took a while for Ozpin to situate all that was needed, the weapons would take longer, since the magazines, and the inner designs of the rifle and hand gun had to be changed, but Ozpin gave me a spare scroll and was able to find someone to unlock his aura. All of this took about a week, waiting for the specialist to arrive from Atlas, and the parts for the new models to come in. During this time, I was studying the history of the four kingdoms on my scroll, with the help of Santa, I was able to understand it all within the week. I was about to read about the Faunus, when someone pulled back the curtain to my room and a woman ran in. She seemed to be in her mid thirties, with light brown hair in a pony tail, with ocean blue eyes and black rimmed glasses. She wore a black button down shirt with a white vest over it, along with a pair of worn jeans and sneakers.  
"Hello Mr. Washington, my name is Astrid Marie, and I will be unlocking your aura for you," Astrid said with a cheery tone "Now sit back, and close your eyes as I prepare to unlock your aura for you," I closed my eyes as she said and lade back, she then put a hand over my heart and a other hand on my cheek, then in a serious tone, started to recite a scripture. "For it is passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite and without distance. I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Astrid then finished reciting the scripture, when I opened my eyes, I saw a grey glow surround me, then disappear.  
"Wow, this feels, strange." I said with wonder.  
"Yes, now that should speed up your healing process a little, also if you want to practice using your aura, meditating is a good way.  
"How do I find my semblance."  
"That will take practice, using your aura is a good way, but most huntsmen and huntresses find theirs in combat, so who knows what will happen, but it will come to you," Astrid then got up and made her way to the exit "It was nice meeting you Mr. Washington." She then left pulling the curtain closed behind her.  
"She some what reminds me of Grey," I said to myself. "Just not as crazy."  
"Indeed, she reminds me of the doctor who I met some months ago." Santa said appearing on my shoulder.  
"How much longer till I'm fully healed?"  
"With your aura unlocked, it will take you another week."  
"Great, will, I guess that gives me more time to learn about the history of this world."

* * * * * *  
One week later

After another week of lying in bed, the doctor told me that my wounds have fully healed, and about time to, I was starting to become bored, and with only Santa to talk to, I felt as if I was gonna go mad. Ozpin did visit once and said that my weapons were ready for use, but I was still bed ridden, so I couldn't practice yet. Another reason why he visited me was so he can learn more about what happened during my career as a freelancer, he was interested with the reds and blues. How a rad tag group of under trained soldiers brought down so many criminals that most could not.  
"It seems like your friends were a good team."  
"The thing was, before the freelancers got involved with them, everyone hated each other, but thanks to what we've did to them, it turned them into a team. and I was part of those men who should either be in jail, or dead."  
"Yet, here you are, alive and your not in a cell, and the reds and blues are your friends, it seemed like you corrected your mistakes by helping them."  
"Yeah, but those memories still haunt me. Which is why I'm here." Ozpin then slightly smiled, as if he could relate to what I was saying.  
"Well then David, I will leave you to yourself." He then got up and left me to my thoughts.  
From then the rest of the time I was in the hospital, I was thinking over all that I've done, it felt like I was in there for years. Thanks to the time I had, I studied the White Fang, it was a shame that this peaceful group who wanted to be equals with humans, were now criminals, and the Schnee Dust Company wasn't making anything better. From what I can tell, they use Faunus labor in the mines and quarry, I wish I could heal faster, but from then I had a ways to go. Now, I'm able to train, my aura helped the process and Ozpin was able to finish re-designing my weapons. Today I would get the cast removed and the bandages taken away.  
"Okay sweetie, you can now do what ever you want, just be careful when ever you get in a fight, your bones may be fully healed but they are still a bit fragile. So if you can, avoid any fights." The doctor said with a smile.  
"I'll be sure to, thanks Doc." The doctor smiled and left the room. I looked over at the chair that held a bundle of clothes that I woke up to. There was a note from Ozpin saying that I should practice with my new weapons while he got a dorm situated out for me for the rest of the month. I got dressed in the clothing, that fit surprisingly well, the outfit consisted of a white t-shirt, a grey, hooded leather jacket with a yellow accent along the shoulders and pockets. The Jeans were plain blue, and to finish off the outfit, were black combat boots and fingerless gloves with some yellow on the knuckles. At the base of the chair was a parcel, and when I opened the package, saw my rifle, magnum, and my combat knife, along with several extra clips for the rifle and sidearm. I picked up the weapons and strapped the rifle to my back and magnum and knife to my side. I placed my scroll in my back pocket and made my way to the training room.

The walk towards the training room amazed me, the only part of Beacon that I saw was just the infirmary, the rest of Beacon looked like a castle. The white halls made the afternoon sun stand out like a beacon of light, it was different from Chorus with its scarred fields and desolate caves. As I continued to think about Chorus and marvel at the sight of the academy, my legs worked on their own and soon enough I was in the training room. The room itself was simple, a podium was at the center stretching to the far wall, on the other side of the room were rows of desks where students could watch as teams sparred and to learn what they can do. I could see targets set up around the room, Ozpin probably had them set up for me to use. I pulled my rifle off of my back and checked the clips that I had. Each clip had a different symbol on them, one had a symbol that resembled ice and another had one that looked like a fire ball. I loaded a clip that had a ice symbol and took aim at the closest target, it was thirty five feet away and slightly smaller than most of the targets, but I was confident I could hit it. I aimed at the middle of the target's chest and pulled the trigger. The sound of gunfire erupted through the room while the rounds flew through the air to hit the target. When they hit the dummy square in the chest, spikes of ice sprouted out, freezing part of it in a icey tomb. I then went into a meditative state as I started to shoot at the targets, some were frozen, others went up in flames. I continued to practice with my rifle for thirty minutes, then changed to my magnum, the magnums magazines had no symbols, but were color coordinated. Ice was white with a blue tinge, fire was red, earth was brown, etc. I continued to practice with my guns until all of the targets were destroyed, then I heard the doors open behind me, and when I turned I saw Ozpin walk in with a man following slightly behind him. The man had slicked back black hair with a few grey streaks and red eyes. He wore a grey dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top with a cross pendant hanging around his throat, the man also wore black dress pants and black loafers. He also had a tattered red cloak hanging on his shoulders. Hanging on the man's back was a folded sword that was as large as his torso.  
"Hey Ozpin." I greeted as the two of them walked in.  
"Hello David, there is someone that I'd like to introduce you to. This man beside me is Qrow Branwen, a huntsman, Qrow, this is David Washington, he's the boy who was injured during a crash." Ozpin greeted us. I walked over to Qrow and held out my hand in greeting.  
"Nice to meet you Qrow."  
"Hey there kid, nice to meet you," Qrow said shaking my hand, I could also smell a trace of alcohol in his breath. "So Ozpin said you crashed in the Emerald Forest, and that you want to become a huntsman."  
"That's right."  
"Well, I can see you are good with guns, but how are you with that." Qrow gestured towards the knife that's strapped to my hip.  
"I'm pretty good with it." I answered pulling out the five inch blade amd twirling it between my fingers.  
"Well then, let's put that to the test, see if your as good as you let on. Hey Oz, want to join in?"  
"No, I think I will observe this." Ozpin stated with a curious gleam in his eyes.  
"Well then, should we get started?" I said walking over to one side of the arena.  
"Don't get cocky kid, I have more experience than you." Qrow then pulled out his sword, the blade unfolded to a blade that was two feet long long.  
"I bet I have as much training in blades as you do." I said under my breath. Then Qrow charged, he throw his great sword up for a over head swing but I stepped back in time for the blade to miss me and hit the ground. I then saw a opportune moment to strike, and slashed at his opened side, the blade hit hi, but grazed off because of his aura. Qrow then hit me In the back with the pomnel of his sword throwing me to the ground, he was about to end it, but I was fast enough to roll out of the way of his blade and get back on my feet. Before I could get another strike off on him, Qrow swung his sword and caught me in the stomach, throwing me back several feet. The blade didn't cut me in half, but it did hurt like hell.  
"I'm surprised kid, you are pretty good, but not good enough," Qrow then sped forward, his sword raised high above him for a downward stroke, I've seen this move used by the Meta, so I knew what to do. I waited till he was close enough, when he was two feet away, I lunged and cut Qrow across his chest knocking him off balance. I then elbowed him in the back of his neck making him crash to the ground. I was about to walk up to him, but I heard the sound of gears turning, then I was swept off my feet and I fell onto the ground. Qrow stood above me with a scythe in hand. He then swung his scythe, stopping it just inches away from my throat. "And now you're dead." Qrow said pulling away his scythe. It then started to transform, the blade of the scythe straightened and turned into the blade of his sword, the blade then turned up right and lowered until the grip of the weapon was enough to hold in two hands. Qrow then made the sword turn into it's compact state and put it away, Qrow then offered me a hand, pulling me to my feet. "That was good kid, almost had me their, but I had one trick up my sleeve."  
"Yeah, didn't expect your sword to change into a scythe."  
"Will now you know. So Ozpin says that you're from another dimension."  
"That's true, where I come from, I'm known as Agent Washington, a ex-freelancer."  
"Hm, so you were a mercenary."  
"Not exactly, Project Freelancer was established to stop the insurrectionist, the Director experimented with Artificial Intelligence to help us with our armor, we did bring down the insurrection, but that was after the fall of Project Freelancer."  
"Hm, so you are supposed to be some top notch soldier?"  
"Actually, I was the worst in my squad and my A.I., Epsilon, killed itself in my head, halting the implantation."  
"And here you were, almost beating me in a fight."  
"I grew stronger over the years, learned from my past mistakes and I learn from others."  
"That's good, huntsmen need to learn to survive, well I will leave you and Ozpin to do some business, he said that he had everything that you need situated." With that Qrow left the training room leaving me and Ozpin.  
"As Qrow said I have everything that you need for the time you are here in Remnant. I have a dorm room you can use temporarily, along with documents, in case the police or the military need to look into your background. All you need to do now is train and wait for this year to start. I will be waiting for you at the opening ceremony." Ozpin then left the room, leaving me by myself.  
"Well, I better resume my practice." I then raised my rifle and began to fire at a slightly burned target.


	5. The First Day and Night

A few weeks have passed since I had everything I needed figured out, I was able to train more and study, I was also able to go down to the city of Vale. It is a nice and peaceful city, citizens roaming the streets, shops and restaurants filled with people, people just went about their schedule, I just hope Chorus can become like that, no armor, no weapons, no more war, but first, I have to get back. I had some money, Lien they call it, given to me, well not directly, it was on my bed, but I had the general idea, go out and enjoy yourself. Tomorrow, the semester starts, and Ozpin thought I should go see Vale for myself, I walked through the busy streets, observing everything that was different, but most of Vale reminded me of back home. I continued to walk in thought till I took a turn and a shop caught my eye. 'Tukson's Book Trade: Home To Every Book Under The Sun.' The shop seemed interesting, and I could use something to read, don't want to use all of my free time training and studying. So I entered the small shop, inside was a assortment of shelves filled with books. I walked up to the counter, examining what they had here, some titles were odd such as 'The Thief and The Butcher.' Though their were some that seemed like they would be a good read like 'Violet's Garden.' I read the back and it didn't look like a sappy romance novel. I put the book down and walked up to the counter, no one was there but I could see someone moving around in the back, I rung the bell and a voice called out from the back.  
"I'll be right there," I then heard a thud from behind and a man walked out. The man had black hair swept to the side with side burns and hazel eyes. He wore a white shirt under a red and black jacket, along with black pants and dress shoes. "Welcome to Tuckson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. How may I help you?" Tuckson said.  
"I'm looking for a book, any books you recommend?"  
"So you're looking for a good book?" He then looked me over and gave a small smirk. "I think I have a book you might like," He then walked out from behind the counter and started to head over to a book shelf that was in the corner, Tuckson then skimmed over the spines of the book looking for a particular book. It didn't take long form him to find what he was looking for and pulled out a large hard cover. He then walked back to the counter and placed the book down, the title read 'The Third Crusade.' "I believe you will like this particular book." I then picked up the book and read the back. The book was about a king who wanted to gain back the land that was taken from them. he and the king had to bring his most trusted soldiers to take it back, if they failed, that was out of the question.  
"Yeah this seems interesting. How much?"  
"27 lien," The price was a bit much, but books were always expensive. I then pulled out my wallet and began to count out the cash I needed. I placed down the money, and Tuckson handed me the book. "Hope you enjoy it, this is a good one."  
"I bet I will, have a good day."  
"You to, and be safe, you never know what might be lurking in the shadows." This seemed a bit ominus, but I just shrugged it off, I could look into it later, this was my day off. I then walked back into the busy streets looking for something to do, or something to eat, I'm hungry.  
"A deli is nearby, only a tenth of a mile west of here." I heard Santa say in my head.  
"I thought you were supposed to be gathering data about the White Fang."  
"I am, but I can tell that you need food to keep up your energy, I was just aiding you."  
"Thanks, I will go over there now, you should continue with the data collecting."  
"It will only take another day, the files about this group are vast, but it won't last to long."  
"Thanks Santa, I will head over to the deli and review the data you given me while I eat." I then started to walk over to the deli Santa pointed out, as said A.I. worked on gathering as much info about the Faunus group. As I walked down the street towards my next destination, I marveled at the beauty of Vale, it had large buildings and holographic lights, the cars do look like the older models from earth, but that suited the city. I kept examining the city and its varied culture, as I did this I didn't notice that I was at the doors to the deli. I walked into the small shop, the walls were made of red wood with a bright red mar with a golden trim roll over to the front counter, I walked over and the waiter took notice of me.  
"Hello sir, I presume you are here for lunch?"  
"Yeah, I'm starving."  
"Well then what will it be?" I looked over at the large menu that was behind him and decided on what I wanted after a few seconds.  
"I will take a BLT with a glass of water please."  
"Okay then, take a seat and we will have someone bring you your food in just a few minutes." The man then walked into the back to deliver the order, as I walked out into the outdoor area and took a seat at one of the benches. I then took out my scroll and began to examine what Santa has transferred over. From what it looks like, the most recent attack was on a train that was shipping dust through the forest of forever fall. The whole train, minus the locomotive, the whole shipment of dust was stolen, but the conductors were okay, they said that they had no clue someone robbed the train until it was to late. As I continued to read through he past records, a waitress came up with my lunch.  
"Here you go sir, one BLT sub with your drink, and that will be thirty lien." I paid the waitress and dug into my lunch while looking at the records, careful not to spill anything onto my scroll. I read through most of the important documents, but the one that interested me was the one that happened several years back, when the White Fang changed. The new leader was a man named Adam Taurus, a bull Faunus. He had a few criminal records when he was younger, but now the Atlas Government is looking for him.  
"Interesting," I said to myself. "Why would some random kid take up the position leader for a large group as the White Fang?" I looked through the files of Adam, but nothing else popped up, as if the only thing that the police and government cared about was what he has done. I then started to read over the files as I ate my lunch.

Yesterday was use full, I got to go to Vale and see what it's like, and I learned more about the White Fang, I just wish I knew what their next move was, but today, I have to go through the first day of Beacon. Here's to hope that it won't take long, I do have a few more documents to read and Santa is still transferring the remaining data. Right now I'm at the entrance to the main hall waiting for the first air ship filled with students to come. I stood there in the shade of the archway thinking of what I've read, I understand why they want this, but why do they do to get it. What they are doing isn't going to change anything. What humans are doing to them is not right, but these violent actions won't solve anything. It reminds me of the insurrectionist, they wanted change, but they did it in the wrong manner, this lead to Project Freelance destroying them, I just don't want to know what the people of Remnant is going to do to the Faunus who are in the White Fang, and to those who aren't. I didn't have any more time to dwell on this as the first ship docked at the cliff of Beacon. The doors opened and the first wave of students streamed out, they all made their way to the entrance hall of Beacon. Some took notice of me but just brushed it off as they entered Beacon, not wanting to seem odd, I walked onto the path, and made my way into the crowded hall. Students crowded the space, filling almost every spot, except the path from the entrance, and the podium that stood at the front. I waited up front for something to happen, and after a few minutes, Ozpin came onto the stage with Glynda behind him.  
"I'll keep this brief," Ozpin started "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time ate this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that Ozpin finished his speech and walked to the side, Glynda taking his place.  
"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." And with that the opening ceremony comes to a close and students file out of the hall to the ballroom to set up for the night. I follow the stream to get set up my own spot for the night.

* * * * * *

The night has set and everyone has found a spot to sleep at for the night, I set up near a window so I could see the broken moon that peered through it. I don't know why, but the sight soothes me when ever I look at it, I lay down on my sleeping bag wondering what is going to happen tomorrow. I raise my hands to look at them, small scars run across them, but they are the hands with the blood of others on them. I lower my hands, not wanting to remember what I have done, the memories were to painful. My hands weren't the only part of me with bad memories held in them, the scars from my previous battles cross over most of my body, most of the ones on my arms and legs were bare thanks to my night wear, which consisted of black shorts and a yellow t-shirt. This gave me odd looks from others, since it seems I'm the only one who is heavily scarred. I just hope no one asks how I got them, since that would take a lot of explaining, and a lot of lies. I was then snapped out of my thoughts as I heard shouting. I look over and find four girls, three of them were arguing while the fourth was sitting on the ground watching it unfold. Two thoughts popped into my head, one, go over and stop the three girls that were arguing, and two, just stay where I am and let the problem resolve by itself. I chose the first idea as some of the other students seemed to be growing agitated. I then got up and started to walk over to the four, when I got there I saw two of them arguing, a girl with blond hair and lilac eyes, and another girl with white hair and icy blue eyes.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?" The blonde girl asked.  
"She's a hazard to my health." The girl with the white hair stated.  
"Is everything okay?" I intervene. All four of them turn to look at me.  
"It's nothing of your concern." The white haired girl said.  
"Well if I were you I would settle the argument now, everyone in a hundred foot radious can hear you." I state. The three girls looked around and noticed that most of the other students were starring at them with annoyance.  
"Well we wouldn't have this problem if some people would stop talking." The white haired girl exclaimed.  
"Now you're putting this on us?" The blond said, before I could do anything the two started to argue again then the girl with the bow raised the candelabra she used as a reading light and blew out the flames, putting the room in darkness, the only light came from the broken moon.


	6. Initiation

I awoke to the light of the sun hitting my face, I sat up in my bead roll and started my morning routine, cleaning up my belongings, showering, getting dressed, brushing my teeth and eating breakfast. I was one of the first to wake so it was quite, but as the minutes ticked by, more and more students started to come in to eat breakfast and get ready for initiation. I finished my meal and made my way to the locker room where my weapons were stored, I walked over to the rocket propelled locker and punched in the code to open it. I grabbed my rifle and slid it over my shoulder, I then grabbed my magnum and holstered it at my right side. I then grabbed my combat knife and sheathed it on the back of my belt. Weapons in hand I walked over to a nearby bench and waited for when we needed to head out, I put my head in my hands and thought about home. It's odd being away from Chorus and in a new dimension, I miss Tucker, Caboose, Carolina, the reds, all of them, and who do I know here, Ozpin and Glynda, hardly call that anything. I need a team who can help me find my way back home, I know Ozpin is trying but he's busy running the school, and I will have only a limited amount of time to figure it out myself. If I have a team, they can help me and it will go by faster, then again, Santa said I will go back to Chorus once I seek what I needed. As I continued to think about home the intercom rung, and a voice spoke through it.  
"Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation, again would all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately." At hearing this I got up from the bench checked the ammo in my weapons and made my way to Beacon cliff. The walk was short, and in a few minutes, I was walking out of the exit and onto a area with several stone pads lined up and a cliff overlooking a forest. Ozpin and Glynda were waiting for everyone to make their way here. I walked up and saw that everyone was standing on a stone pad, and I did the same, I then noticed that there was a uneven amount of students. I didn't have time to dwell on this as Ozpin started to speak.  
"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."  
"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors of the assignment of teams," Glynda started "Well allow us to put a end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today.  
"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" At this a boy with blond hair and blue eyes raised his hand, he wore a black hoodie with some armor on the chest and shoulders, along with a worn pair of jeans, black shoes, and a belt that held his weapon, a white scabbard with a gold design and from it was a hilt wrapped in blue with a gold crosspiece.  
"Yeah, um, sir-" the boy started but was cut off.  
"Good! Now take your positions." Everyone got ready, they took positions as if they would be launched off the ground. I took out my rifle and put one leg behind me and bent them, ready for anything. The boy next to me  
tried to ask another question.  
"Uh, sir? I've got a, um, question," As he said this, one of the stone tablets launched a student into the forest, "so, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?"  
"No you will be falling." as this exchange was happening, more and more students were being launched into the forest.  
"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"  
"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."  
"Uhhuh... Yeah," As he kept talking more and more students were being launched and soon he will be launched into the air "So, um, what is a landing strateGYYYYY!" And sure enough he was launched into the air flailing about, and a few seconds after him I was launched into the air flying threw the air. As I was flying I looked around for a good place to land, I had a short time to look for one though, as I was slowly falling towards the ground. I continued to search for a good area, and soon I found one, a small clearing. I put my rifle on my back and spread my arms and legs to slow down my decent so I can land in the clearing and not miles from it. As the ground came closer I stuck out my feet, and when the toes of my boots touched the ground, I leaned out and did a PK roll, simultaneously drawing my rifle from my back. I stopped my roll in a kneeling position with my rifle raised to see if I can spot any threats, so far I'm okay, I get up and start to run north. I kept my senses on alert for anything, a person, grim, anything, the only things that I heard were gun fire in the distance. As I kept running, I started to here gun fire that was close, it sounded like shotguns. So I started to run towards the sound, as I ran I got close to a small clearing and saw the blond haired girl and the girl with the bow. I stopped at the edge of the clearing, two dead ursa were at the side evaporating and the two were talking. What they didn't notice was that a third ursa was creeping up on them. I raised my battle rifle and shot into the ursa's side, penetrating where it's heart would be, killing it instantly. The two girls looked over at the dead ursa that was going to attack them, then over to me, I put my rifle onto my back and walked up to them. As I stepped up to them, the blond one crossed her arms and smirked.  
"We could've taken it on." She said confidently.  
"How would you have done that if you didn't notice it?" I asked. The girl smiled a bit and raised her hand to shake mine.  
"I'm Yang."  
"Blake."  
"I'm David, though my friends call me Wash."  
"That's a weird nickname." Yang stated.  
"It's short for Washington, my... last name." It felt odd using my code name as my last name and not as, well my new name.  
"So where do you think the temple is?" Blake asked.  
"I was heading over there," I said pointing to where North should be "if we  
continue that way, we should reach the temple in thirty minutes." I said and with that we marched on. We hiked for miles as the minutes ticked by, but we never encountered any Grim, which was odd, you would have thought some would sense us. After another hour, we were on a hill, below us was what looked like a temple, there were pillars forming a circle and along them were pedestals with objects on them. I couldn't get a good look at them, makes me miss my helmet's zoom function.  
"You think this is it?" Yang asked, Blake gave a sideways glance before walking down to the ruins, I followed behind, with Yang just behind me. As we reached the temple, I saw what the relics were, chess pieces, on one half was a black set and the other is golden. Some were missing indicating that we were no the first ones here.  
"Chess pieces?" Blake said in confusion.  
"Some of them are missing, looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang said  
"We should grab one and get out of here, this place gives me the creeps." I said before walking over to examine a chess piece. I really did want to get out of this place, I have a weird feeling at the base of my skull that I can't explain. Blake and Yang were still examining the other pieces, I was about to grab one until Yang picked up a white knight.  
"How about a cute little pony?" Yang said with some excitement.  
"Sure." Blake said rolling her eyes a bit, but giving off a slight smirk at the end.  
"That wasn't to hard."  
"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake answered.  
"Yeah, now let's just get out of here." I said and started to walk away.  
"Jeez, what's with you?" Yang questioned.  
"I got a bad feeling about this place. That's all."  
"Well you don't need to rush." Yang said throwing over the knight piece. I caught it and put it in my jacket pocket. Before I could do anything else, a scream echoed throw the forest.  
"Some girl's in trouble," Yang said before looking around for the source "Blake, Wash, did you hear that. What should we do?" I to was looking around, but Blake was looking up, I then started to here someone talking, but it was from a distance and getting closer, it also sounded like it was above us. I looked up to see the girl with the silver eyes falling to the ground, head first. But before she could hit the ground, the boy with blond hair came flying through the air and slamming into the girl, sending them both into a nearby tree.  
"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked but before Yang could answer, trees that were close by started to shake and a roar came from them and a ursa walked out of it swing its paws, then a, pink light and a bang came from it. Wait, what? A person shouted with excitement from behind it and soon the ursa collapsed, and a girl with ginger hair with a grenade launcher on her back rolled off of its back.  
"Aww, it's broken." The girl said before rushing to the Grim's side and examining it, then a boy with black hair tied back walked over to the girl and slouched onto it, tired, probably from chasing the girl.  
"Nora, please, don't ever do that again." But the girl wasn't any where near him, instead she was examining a white rook piece and grabbed it chanting, 'I'm queen of the castle.'  
"Nora!" The boy shouted and Nora dropped the rook into her hand and saluted in a mock salute.  
"Coming Ren." She responded.  
"Did that girl just ride in on a ursa?" I asked in confusion and disbelief. Before either Blake or Yang could respond, a girl with red hair in pony tail came running out of the forest with a deathstalker right behind her. The scorpion like Grim tried to catch her but she was quick enough to jump out of the way of the attacks.  
"Jaune!" She shouted out, probably to the boy who crashed into Yang's sister, who jumped out of the tree and next to Yang.  
"Ruby!?' Yang said in disbelief.  
"Yang!" Ruby said in glee, they were about to hug when Nora got in between them and shouted her name. The girl being chased was getting closer.  
"Did she just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked, and Yang exploded in rage, literally. Her hair went up in golden flames and her eyes changed red.  
"I can't take it any more!" Yang shouted "can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?" Soon Ren runs up, out of breath and at the same time Yang calmed down, but that will soon be ruined, Ruby tapped her shoulder with some urgency.  
"Um, Yang?" She then pointed up to show a Nevermore, and the white haired girl hanging onto to one of its talons.  
"How could you have leaved me!?" she shouted down at us.  
"I said jump." Ruby stated.  
"She's gonna fall." Blake stated.  
"She'll be fine." Ruby answered.  
"She's falling." Ren said, and sure enough, she lost her grip and was falling rapidly to the ground. But before she could hit the ground, Jaune jumped out of the tree and caught her in mid air, but soon realized his mistake and the two of them falling to the ground. When the dust cleared, The white haired girl was sitting on Jaune's back, who was obviously in pain. In the background, the red haired girl was still being chased by the death stalker, who was soon swatted over to us, and the deathstalker was coming over here.  
"Great, the gangs all here, now we can die together." Yang said sarcastically.  
"Not if I can help it." Ruby said, and started to run towards the Grim.  
"Ruby, wait!" Yang shouted, but Ruby wasn't listening, she then pulled out her weapon, which transformed into a scythe with a scope attached. She put the bladed end behind her and fired the gun attachment, this sent her flying towards the Deathstalker. When she was about to attack, the Grim swung its chela blocking the attack and sending Ruby flying into the ground.  
"D-don't worry, totally fine!" She shouted in assurance, but the deathstalker was creeping up on her, when she turned, she fired a shot, but the round bounced off of its armor. When Ruby realized that her attacks weren't going to work, she compacted her weapon into travel mode and stored it onto her belt and started to run. The Deathstalker running after her. Yang started to run to help her but the Deathstalker was gaining on her and the Nevermore was flying just behind it. The crow like monster then shot several of its razor sharp feathers at Ruby and Yang. They were able to narrowly dodge the attack, but a feather embedded itself into Ruby's cloak, sticking her to the ground. Yang wasn't close enough to help as the Deathstalker came up and readied its stinger and was about to stab Ruby, but a white blur whizzed by us and ice came from the ground freezing the stinger in place and immobilizing the beast. And right in front of the ice wall, was the white haired girl. She turned and seemed to somewhat scold Ruby but rolled her eyes and said something, which seemed to perk Ruby up. When Ruby got up she looked over at the Deathstalker and was amazed at what the white haired girl did. I stepped back and grabbed my scroll and contacted Santa.  
"Santa, who is that girl with the white hair."  
"She is Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee family dust corporation, and I'm guessing you want to know the name of the girl with red hair."  
"yeah, that would be of use."  
"She is Pyrrha Nikos, graduated top of her class at Sanctum Academy, won the Mistral Tournament four years in a row, and has many more feats she has accomplished, but I would worry with your present target."  
"Right, thanks." with that I hung up and returned to our situation. Jaune and Ruby grabbed their pieces and then the group started to run towards a hill, where we could fight the two Grim.  
"David, are you coming?" Blake asked.  
"I'll be right there." I responded, I then looked back at the two Grim and started to follow the group, with Ruby at the lead. As we ran, a ruined temple came into view with a cliff face towering above it, we ran to the pillars grabbing cover from the Nevermore that flew above us. The Nevermore roosted on one of the reaming towers and spread its wings and screeched giving a clear sign that we're not going through without a fight. Then from behind us, the Deathstalker charged through the trees, blocking off our rear exit.  
"Oh, man. Run!" Jaune shouted and all of us ran to escape the scorpion grim, but we were running right towards the nevermore. When it saw us, the grim flew into the air and unleashed a volley of feathers onto us, we were able to dodge and leap out of the way, and Nora took a few shots at it. The rest of the group ran to the tower but the Deathstalker was catching up, so me, Ren, and Blake stayed back to help Nora fend it off. I pulled out my rifle and started to shoot at it while Ren and Blake sliced at it using their blades. Weiss used a glyph and grabbed Nora and took her out of the way. Deciding to fall back, Blake and Ren ran back while I gave them covering fire and then retreated to the rest of the group, Pyrrha stayed back and shot at the Deathstalker and followed in the run to the tower, but we weren't that lucky. The Nevermore came in and destroyed the bridge that we were on, separating us, half on one side to face the Nevermore, the over half to face the Deathstalker. I, along with Jaune, Nora, Ruby, Weiss and Yang were on the side that had to fight the Nevermore while Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha were fighting the Deathstalker. Jaune realized this and started to speak to Nora, I was to busy to listen since I was firing lightning rounds at the Nevermore. As I unloaded a clip, I looked back at Jaune and Nora, I saw them flying threw the air to the Deathstalker. Nora slammed her hammer onto the shell of the deathstalker and fired a grenade to avoid the stinger. Which made her stumble back and knock Blake off the side of the Bridge, but she transformed her katana into a pistol and threw it, simultaneously firing a round to give it more momentum, attached to it was a ribbon, and when the bladed gun attached to the bridge she swung onto the Nevermore and started to attack it then leaped off it. With that taken care of, I reloaded and started to shoot fire rounds at the Nevermore, hopefully slowing it down, I then saw that the Grim was close enough to throw my knife, I then put away my rifle and pulled out my knife and started to run towards it, when I neared the edge I jumped off of it and threw my knife at if. The knife stuck into the beast's eye, but I had a problem, I was falling. Before I could react I landed on a small ledge, thankfully, not breaking a bone in the process. I looked up and saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang shooting at the Nevermore, knowing that it was preoccupied, I started to climb up the cliff face. I looked over and saw the tower crumbling apart, the four girls running across broken pieces or using their semblance to get to safety. I looked back at what I was doing and started to climb. I was focused enough that I didn't notice Yang do some damage to the Nevermore by shooting her weapons into the nevermore's mouth, and this made it crash onto the cliff face, directly above me. I looked up and saw the beast start to fall.  
"Oh, no." I muttered to myself as the Grim land on me and start to fall in a heap, but it regained itself and was about to fly away. Knowing that this was my only way out, I grabbed the closest feather I could, one that was located on its under belly and hung on for dear life, but the grim didn't fly away, it couldn't. Weiss froze its tail to the rocks, making it immobile. She then used s glyph to hop over to me, grab me and jump me back to safety. When I landed I collapsed, but the four seemed to have a plan formed. Not knowing what was going to happen, I stayed on the sidelines and watched what was going to happen. Blake threw her pistol with the ribbon attached to Yang who caught it and tied it to the beam she was on, then Ruby hopped on in between. Weiss then created a glyph that held Ruby in place.  
"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss remarked.  
"Think you can you make the shot?" Ruby asked  
"Can I?" Weiss said with a bit of sarcasm, this confused Ruby.  
"Can yo-"  
"Of course I can!" Weiss interrupted Ruby, she then narrowed her eyes in concentration and released hold of the glyph. This made Ruby go flying at the Nevermore, She fired some rounds to keep the forward momentum going. When she reached the Nevermore, she hooked the blade around its throat. Weiss then created a line of glyphs and Ruby ran up them, dragging the Nevermore along. As she came closer to the top the tension in the Nevermore's neck grew. If Ruby could stop abruptly, it would decapitate the Nevermore, and that's what she did, when Ruby reached the top of the cliff she hooked her scythe to the cliff face. This made the tension thicken, this is what would happen if a unstoppable force meets a unmovable object, it would destroy the object. The force of the stop decapitated the Nevermore and made the body fall to the ground. Ruby was at the top, the wind rustling her cloak, Yang, Weiss, and Blake walked up to see how their plan worked.  
"Well that was a thing." Yang said, out of breath.  
"yeah, now let's get the hell out of here." I said as I got up.  
"Language," Weiss replied, she then smirked. 'I'm guessing this is yours." She said, handing over my combat knife.  
"Yeah, it is, thanks." I sheathed the blade and guessed that Weiss must've grabbed it when she helped me.

"Russle Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky lark. The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop pieces," Ozpin said as he announced another team, it has been a few hours since our fight with the Nevermore, and we were almost the last group to make it, but we made it and for the last hour Ozpin has been announcing the new teams. "From this day forward, you will work together as, Team CRDL, lead by, Cardin Winchester," At hearing his name said, Cardin smirked, then Team CRDL stepped off the stage and Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren stepped onto the stage. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Vallyrie. The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as, Team JNPR, lead by, Jaune Arc." At this the routine of clapping happened, but Ruby, Weiss, me, Blake, and Yang clapped a bit more enthusiastically, well, Ruby, Yang, and I were. Jaune seemed surprised by this.  
"L-lead by?"  
"Congratulations young man," Pyrrha then punched Jaune in the shoulder, making him topple to the ground, laughter erupted and Pyrrha helped him back up. Then Team JNPR left the stage and the five of us came up, since there was a uneven amount of first years this year, a team would have to have five members, I was the fifth member of this team. "And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and David Washington. The four of you retrieved the White Knight Pieces, from this day forward you will work as team, RWWBY, lead by, Ruby Rose." At this everyone clapped again and Yang put Ruby in a bear hug,  
"I'm so proud of you." She exclaimed.  
"Looks like things are shaping up to be a, interesting year."


	7. Author Note

I'm discontinuing this story becasue there are some things I would like to change and start over with. So I will be republishing a reboot in the near future.


End file.
